


To my Dragon, with love, your Lion.

by a_cumberbabe_inthetardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cumberbabe_inthetardis/pseuds/a_cumberbabe_inthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Draco out on a date for Valentine's Day, despite Draco's protests against celebrating the muggle holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To my Dragon, with love, your Lion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I'm a journalist who writes articles for a publication, but I don't have much experience working with fiction or creative writing so please be nice! This is my contribution to the 2015 Dralentine's Dray. So happy Dralentine's Dray everybody

“Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?” Ron asked his best friend of 10 years as they walked into the store. “I mean, I just don’t want you to make this decision without being sure.”

“Yes, I’m sure, Ron. You don’t have to ask me twenty times. My answer hasn’t changed.” Harry responded testily. He knew Ron was just being a good friend but sometimes it took a while for something to finally stick in that thick skull of his.

“Alright, alright, mate. I get it.”

Harry looked around, several items catching his eye. Nothing fit, though. It had to be perfect.

“What about this one, mate?” Ron’s voice called from the opposite end of the store.

The sales clerk, eager to make a sale to _the_ Harry Potter, quickly made his way over. “Oh yes, that is a beautiful one.” The clerk agreed, nodding his head so fast, Harry wondered how it didn't fall off.

“No.” Harry responded, “It’s not good enough.”

“What are you talking about, mate? It’s perfect!” Ron exclaimed.

“Then you buy it, but it’s not what I’m looking for.” Harry’s eyes kept searching. It had to be here. They have been looking for five hours and he didn’t think he could survive another one. His feet were killing him and he just wanted to go home. Harry sighed, hoping the perfect one would jump out at him soon. Of course I would wait until the last minute to get this, Harry thought. He really hated his procrastination habit sometimes.

“Sir,” the sales clerk’s voice brought Harry back to reality. “I apologize if I’m too presumptuous but I think this one might work?”

“I don’t want it to just work. I want it to be majestic, brilliant, and just perfect. I want the best.” Harry responded, but still walked to where the clerk was standing. “It has to-” Harry paused. He took it from the clerk lifted it into the sunlight to view it better. “Hmmm…” Harry responded. “Is there any way you could adjust this area and add in what the other one had?”

“Oh yes, sir.” The clerk eagerly nodded his head.

“Really? And how much extra would it be if I wanted this on it?” Harry asked, showing the clerk a piece of paper.

“I could do that for around 1,000 galleons more, sir.” The clerk replied.

“Well then, Ron, I believe we are done here.” Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh, Merlin’s beard, finally! Can we get something to eat now?” Ron asked as they walked towards the door, his face lighting up at the prospect of a meal.

“Sure. Whatever you want.” Harry replied, too happy that he finally reached his goal.

 

***

 

Two days later, Harry was standing in front of his mirror getting ready for his date with Draco. Harry chuckled, thinking back to when he asked Draco on a date for Valentine’s Day.

 _“Honestly, why must we celebrate a muggle holiday?”_ Draco had whined, even stomping his foot in a childish way. 

 _“Because I love you and it’s about love, so shut it and enjoy me taking you to dinner.”_ Harry had replied, not phased by Draco’s antics in the slightest.

He learned long ago that Draco simply whined because he liked to hear his voice, not that he actually minded going out. Harry found it endearing, and he always teased his boyfriend back.

Harry finished putting on his tie, the green one Draco loved and said matches his eyes, and bent down to pick up his newly polished dragonhide shoes. Harry looked longingly at his Converse. Typically he would wear them anyway, despite Draco’s constant berating over them, but because it’s Valentine’s Day. He wanted to please his boyfriend, and that included wearing the best suit money could buy. Personally, Harry always prefered wearing his baggy jeans and T-shirts with his converse over anything else. Comfort has always been his main priority when it comes to dressing, and that still hasn’t changed, despite Draco constantly buying him new clothes.

After donning his watch, Harry quickly checked the time before looking at himself one final time in front of the mirror. He had to admit Draco was right and the green tie did bring out his eyes. His black suit and white shirt was newly dry cleaned. The muggle way was always more effective than the spell, as Draco loathed to admit. His hair was still a mess, but nothing could be done about that. His shoes were newly shined and his watch recently polished. Harry double checked his pockets to make sure he had everything. 

“Bye Hedwig! Wish me luck!” He shouted. Hedwig hooted back, her way of saying ‘good luck’. Harry spun on his heels, quickly apparating to meet Draco at the restaurant.

 

***

 

“You actually arrived before me, for once.”

Harry looked up to find his boyfriend, perfectly dry despite the light sprinkling of rain. Draco was wearing a robe, instead of a suit, that had emerald green trim around the edges and the Malfoy crest over his right chest. He looked the epitome of pure-blood royalty, and Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him. He leaned in for a quick kiss in greeting.

“You look amazing, Draco.” Harry stated after pulling away, smiling at the realization that this magnificent man was his. 

Draco smiled back, “And you actually took care to look good tonight, I see. I’m impressed. If I had known a muggle holiday would finally make you wear what I told you to wear a long time ago I could have been up for celebrating more of them.”

Harry laughed, “Or you could just, you know, not care so much about my clothes.”

Draco scoffed, “Oh please, if I have to be seen with you out in public I will not stand for you wearing those muggle sneakers you insist are called Tuck Chaylor’s.”

“Chuck Taylor’s.” Harry corrected.

“Whatever.” Draco replied with no malice in his words, simply a light teasing lilt.

“Come on, love. Let’s get inside.” Harry said, giving Draco the crook of his elbow to lead him in the restaurant.

Harry walked up to the Maitre D. “Two for Potter, please." 

The Maitre D look up, shocked to find the Boy-Who-Lived in his restaurant as he believed the name on the list was simply a joke, but quickly schooled his features into one of indifference “Yes, yes, of course, sir. Right this way.”

The Maitre D took the two men to a table set for two, with a lit red candle in the center, left them their menu’s and headed back to his station.

“If you had used the Malfoy name you would have gotten a better table.” Draco said, teasing.

“And if you hadn’t insisted on telling Pansy about that time in the bedroom where--”

“Hello, sirs. I am here to take your order and answer any questions you may have. The specialty today is foie gras paired with a vintage Syrah. Is there anything I can help you with?” The waiter said, immediately after approaching the table.

“Oh uhm,” Harry said quickly scanning the menu. “I think I’ll just have the specialty, thanks.”

“Make that two,” replied Draco, handing both menus to the waiter. “And bring the bottle.”

“Of course, sir.” The waiter said before quickly leaving to men alone.

“The whole bottle, Draco?” Harry asked, knowing Draco rarely drank too much. He says he hates how it messes with his head.

“Well why not? It’s Valentine’s Day.” Draco replied taking Harry’s hand in his above the table.

“So it is.”

 

***

 

Two hours later the men walked out of the restaurant with satisfied bellies and a pleasant buzz. The rain had stopped, leaving a cool chilly night behind.

“I can’t believe you told our waiter the chocolate was so delicious you were going to lick it off me!” Harry giggled, then hiccupped. He wasn’t drunk, not in the slightest, but he tended to get the hiccups after every large meal he consumed. Draco used to find this annoying, now however, he found it one of Harry’s cute quirks.

“Well I would have done just that, if we had any left over to take home, that is.” Draco replied with a smile.

He put his hand in Harry’s and lead him to their favorite park. It was where they ran into each other for the first time after the war. Draco had spotted Harry from across the pond jogging in running shorts and a white T-shirt drenched in sweat. Draco, unfortunately, had been wearing tight muggle jeans that did nothing to cover his growing problem. He had quickly turned to walk out of the park when Harry spotted him and ran over. Harry had no hostility towards Draco and had in fact said “let by gones be by gones.” Their relationship quickly grew from there.

“Do you remember that time you got attacked by that duck when we came here on our third date?” Harry asked, laughing at the memory of Draco running away in fear, while a duck chased after him.

“That was literally one time and I had just gotten new robes.” Draco defensively stated, crossing his arms in a huff.

“You were so scared it was going to eat you." 

“That’s ridiculous, Potter. A duck could not possibly eat me. In fact, I could say I ate it for dinner tonight. Or his cousin, or maybe even his girlfriend. I got excellent revenge on that beast.”

Harry kept giggling. “This is what I love about you, you know.” Harry stated, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand once more.

“What do you love about me?” Draco said, preening.

“You’re such a vain git.” Harry laughed, “Maybe I shouldn’t tell you.”

“No, no, please, do go on. What do you love about me?” Draco replied, his eyes twinkling with amusement. 

Harry squeeze Draco’s hand, “I love how you hog the bathroom.”

 “What the hell, Potter.” Draco chortled, “Why?”

 “Because it is so you. You hate if I wake up earlier before you because it means I’m going to try to kiss you with morning breath, but you also love it because it means I’m going to cook you breakfast for you to wake up to. I love how you come home from work and beg for me to massage your feet. I love how you continuously tease me about my horrendous cooking but I see you sneaking leftovers to take to work for lunch so I know you like it. I love how you tease me about my terrible clothes but when I come home you’re often in my sweats and T shirt lying on the couch. I love you for picking up the stray sock that’s been under the dresser for three days. I love you for just being who you are.” Harry finished his response and looked at Draco, who was overwhelmed. He couldn’t help it. He was the “ice prince of Slytherin” but Harry was his fire that melted the barrier.

“Harr-”

“No wait, let me finish.” Harry interrupted. “When I saw you in the park that day many months ago, I wasn’t sure if it was you. I mean, you were wearing muggle jeans! In a muggle park! I told myself if you were willing to do that, things must have changed. Imagine my surprise when you were willing to shake my hand, even after I turned you down on the train so many years ago. I told myself I couldn’t screw this up. I had always wanted to be friends with you but you were such a jerk back then.”

“I’m so-”

“We’ve been over this, Draco. I know you are sorry. It’s okay. I’m just so grateful you decided to give me a second chance.”

“If anyone didn’t deserve a second chance it would be me, Harry.” Draco said, his palm on Harry’s cheek. He leaned in and gave Harry a soft lingering kiss. It was slow and meaningful, conveying the affection they both felt for each other.

“You still haven’t let me finish.” Harry said after pulling away with a smile.

“Yes, right of course. You were complimenting me, go on." 

“You git.” Harry said, laughing. He led Draco to their favorite bench over looking the lake. There were a few people around, but not many since it was starting to get late out. The full moon over them shone brightly. Draco sat down beside Harry and leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder. Harry put his arm around Draco and held his hand. 

“I love you so much, Draco. You mean the world to me.” He then turned to give Draco a kiss on his head. “You are the most beautiful human being and I’m so happy to call you mine. Even when you burn the meal or leave your skin products all over the bathroom counter. And you are so thoughtful. You always buy my favorite beer when you go to the store, even though it’s muggle. You wear Mrs. Weasley’s Christmas sweater that she knitted you even though I know you think it’s hideous. You go to Weasley suppers with me every Sunday. You supported me through my Quidditch career. I would have never made it without you and I want you by my side always. I can’t imagine living without you.”

Harry slid off the bench into a kneeling position and grabbed Draco’s hand in his. Draco’s eyes had gone wide, staring at Harry’s face intently, not even noticing Harry’s pants getting muddy.

“You, Draco Lucius Malfoy, are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. The person I want to wake up next to every morning. The person I want to commit myself to, permanently. Will you do the honor of making me the happiest man in world and marry me?”

Harry quickly reached into his jacket pocket and took out a black ring box in front of Draco, causing Draco to gasp. He opened it and there, resting inside, was the perfect ring he spent all that time searching for. It was silver with an emerald and ruby sitting side by side. Diamonds had been placed around the band. On the inside Harry had etched “To my Dragon, I love you. With love, your Lion.”

“It’s… it’s beautiful, Harry. It’s so perfect.” Draco said, not taking his eyes off the ring.

“So, that’s a yes?” Harry grinned. He knew Draco would love it. He would give his love nothing but the best.

Draco’s eyes snapped to Harry’s. “Of course it’s a yes, you idiot. What else would I say?”

“I figured no might be an option.” Harry smiled, grabbing Draco’s hand to put the ring on.

“Then you’re more of an idiot than I thought.”

Draco grabbed Harry’s face to bring him in for a kiss.

  
He figured muggle holidays weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
